The overarching purpose of the proposed National Research Service Award (NRSA) is to assist the applicant in cultivating the skills necessary to become an independent researcher leading a program of investigation focused on the etiologic underpinnings of comorbid non-medical use of prescription drug (NMUPD) and trauma-related distress phenotypes that leverages psychiatric genetic methods. The proposed pre-doctoral training and support from the NRSA would allow the applicant to significantly build upon her base knowledge of the trauma/PTSD phenotype and current clinical training by guaranteeing protected time to increase expertise regarding advanced data analytic techniques and genetically informed methods of examining NMUPD and trauma/PTSD phenotypes. This NRSA proposal has four training goals: a) to increase phenotypic knowledge on trauma-related distress and NMUPD, including a focus on longitudinal modeling to examine causal models; b) to develop expertise in statistical and molecular genetic techniques; c) to develop fluency in bioinformatics techniques to follow-up on significant findings from molecular studies; and d) to develop solid skills in professional development (e.g., dissemination, grantsmanship, ethical conduct of research). The training plan to meet these goals includes a number of complementary approaches, such as formal coursework and didactics (e.g., seminars, workshops), individual mentorship, advanced statistical training, dissemination activities, trainin in the ethical conduct of research, and experience with grantsmanship activities. The proposed NRSA study, tailored with the training goals in mind, aims to identify the genetic variation that predict NMUPD and trauma-related distress by leveraging genome-wide data from a large longitudinal study of young adults (NIAAA-R37 AA011408, PI Kenneth Kendler). Specifically, the proposed study aims to use data collected from a representative study of undergraduates (approximately n~15,000) to a) determine the prevalence of, sex differences among and longitudinal relationships between, NMUPD, trauma exposure, and PTSD; b) conduct genome wide analyses (i.e., genome wide complex trait analysis [GCTA], and genome wide association analysis [GWAS]) to examine genetic variation associated with NMUPD and PTSD phenotypes and common variation between the two phenotypes; and c) conduct follow-up analyses from results generated from the aforementioned analyses using bioinformatics techniques such as pathway analyses. These aims align well with the National Institute on Drug Abuse's mission, which emphasizes clinically relevant transdisciplinary research. The proposed NRSA study is also clinically significant, in that it would increase our understanding of genetic and environmental factors underlying NMUPD and trauma/PTSD, thereby informing the development of targeted prevention and early intervention strategies.